


A Moment

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Not everything was missions and murders and drama with them. Not always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless family time, basically. Started a while ago to cheer myself up, seemed appropriate today. Was inspired by something, but I can’t remember what. Dad(s) and babies being happy are my fave.

It was always nice coming home.

And if you said it wasn’t – then Dick would called you a straight-up liar.

He’d been gone a few months. More than six but less than twelve. He’d lost count ages ago. Off fighting the good fight, like he always was.

But it was okay. It was all okay, because for once. For once he wasn’t coming back to emptiness, or sadness. He was coming back to his family, whole and safe, and he _knew_ that.

He knew that because he talked to his family every day. At least one of them. Normally it tended to be two.

He slowed his bike as he went further up the drive, looking up at the trees rustling in the wind. It was a nice day. He wondered if the house’s tenants would be outside, as opposed to underground.

He let his bike drift to a stop, and slowly shut off the engine. He straddled it for a moment more, listening.

There were voices drifting on the breeze. Male, and gentle. Relaxed, more than anything.

It was Bruce, he had no doubt. Just as he had no doubt that Bruce’s little shadow wouldn’t be far away.

He felt himself smile a little bit as he dismounted. Shoved his hands in his pockets and headed around the house.

The closer he got, he could hear Titus barking happily, and a couple giggles between the rustle of trees. He heard the whistle of something being thrown through the air, and the praise when it was caught and returned.

He peeked around the house, and watched the scene unfold, for just a minute. Bruce sitting on the deck, glasses perched on his nose as he read some business notes. Glancing up every few seconds to watch the tennis ball fly through the air, or a dog follow a certain little boy.

Damian, now 14 and still growing, ran through the yard in zigzags, letting Titus chase him, and laughed when his dog failed to catch him. Titus didn’t let it get to him, though, using his size to his advantage. He dropped the tennis ball and waited. Forced Damian to slow down and look back, before bounding dumbly forward. When he was close enough, he lifted his front paws, bucking like a horse, and collapsing his weight onto Damian’s frame, tackling him into the grass.

Dick caught a small smile on Bruce’s face as Damian laughed gleefully, rolling over under Titus’s victorious kisses. And he listened to that laughter, committed the scene to memory, before stepping forward.

“Didn’t realize fetch was a contact sport.” Dick called as he moved into the yard. Titus’s ears perked as he looked up. Damian and Bruce both seemed surprised as they did the same. “…Hey, guys.”

There was a beat of silence before Bruce slowly lowered his papers, and stood. “Dick…?”

“In the flesh.” Dick confirmed. He looked at his father, but in his periphery, saw Damian gently push Titus off so he could sit up.

“What are you doing here?”

“In the neighborhood.” Dick glanced over as Damian, too, stood. And Dick felt himself stop, when Damian now took a step towards him. Then another, then another, and before he could blink, Damian was running at him. “Thought I might stop by.”

He put his bag down, just as Damian reached him and jumped. Without thought, he caught the teenager easily, pulled him into an embrace and swayed back and forth in greeting.

“Hey, you.” He mumbled into Damian’s hair.

“…Hello.” Damian hummed back, against Dick’s shirt, clinging to Dick’s neck for dear life..

“How are you doing?” Dick asked pleasantly. He’d been holding Damian for going on ten seconds now, and had no plan to put him down.

“Good.” Damian returned casually. “You?”

“Awesome.” Dick countered, just as casually. He inhaled sharply, found himself smelling Damian’s hair. It smelled like coconuts. Damian used coconut-scented shampoo now. “I missed you.”

And there was no hesitation, and no embarrassment. No haughtiness or attitude. Just genuine happiness. “Missed you too.”

Dick could remember a time when Damian wouldn’t do this. When he’d scoff and keep his distance, throw out harsh barbs to hide how much he really cared. How affection was foreign to this child, and he’d run from it like it would hurt him.

He couldn’t help but squeeze Damian tighter. How times changed.

It was a few more seconds until he was willing to put Damian down, and even then, it was an awfully big emotional struggle.

“You’re getting big, kiddo. Have I mentioned that lately?” Dick laughed, as Damian’s feet were placed firmly on the ground. He came up to his chest now, a far cry from the barely-above-his-hip he was a few years prior.

“Almost to Drake’s height.” Damian announced proudly. “Pennyworth has had to alter my uniform _four times_ this year.”

“Yeah?” Dick laughed, ruffling his hair. “I bet he’s _thrilled_ about that.”

“Of course.” Damian snorted in jest. “…I’m sure he’ll be even more thrilled you’re home, though.” A pause, as Titus huffed from across the yard. Damian looked back, briefly, then looked back to Dick. “Wanna play? Titus could use another target, and _Father_ refuses to partake.”

Dick glanced up to the deck, and watched Bruce rolled his eyes as he pulled the glasses from his face. He leaned his elbow on the porch’s railing expectantly and – yeah. He and Bruce had a lot to talk about. Missions and cases and even some personal stuff. And those conversations always took precedence.

But maybe not today.

“Sure, a couple rounds won’t hurt.” And Dick grinned, and felt his soul warm at Damian’s own smile. “Though, does Titus really need another _target_ …” His grin turned mischievous. “Or help catching the one he already _has_?”

Damian frowned. “… _Oooooh_ no.” He backed up, and Dick took a step forward. “…That’s not fair, Grayson!”

He was laughing, though, when he took off across the yard anyway, Dick and, soon Titus, fast on his heels.

And Bruce watched his boys for a second – watched as Dick quickly caught his youngest brother, tickling him mercilessly before Damian was able to escape, and the chase started all over – before sighing a chuckle, putting his glasses back on, and sitting down once more to continue reading the proposal.


End file.
